Betrayed By Aizen
by Bleach1112
Summary: After Ulquiorra finds out what Aizen plans to do to the espada, he escapes Hueco Mundo, and is easily captured by the Soul Society, after the war is over and he proves no threat, they send him to,yes thats right...Ichigo! Is their a chance at friendship between these two? Sorry, I'm Bad at summeries!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody. I have great news! I was able to restore the memory on my computer. Here's the Updated version of chapter 1.

After his fight with Ichigo for the second time, Ulquiorra had found his self alive. He didn't understand as to why he was. Ichigo's tremendous power had turned his body into dust. So why was he alive? As he looked around he concluded he was in Szyelapporo's Lab. 'That fool must have pulled some trick' He thought. He felt weak, almost dizzy. Not only that, but he also felt different. 'I guess it's a side effect,' he concluded. It took him a while before he realized he was naked. He looked at his chest and saw that there was no hollow hole, which greatly disturbed him. He also realized he wasn't as pale as before. He still had pale skin, but no plain white like before. 'What happened to me while I was unconscious,' he thought. His top and bottom layer of clothes were beside him, clean and good as new. He put them on, trying not to work too fast, knowing he was still regaining his strength. 'Aizen' He thought out loud. He was supposed to report to Aizen if he made it out alive, which he did technically. He concealed his spiritual pressure just incase arrancar wanted to take advantage on his condition.

He quickly got up and went to report to Aizen, not caring if his body was in bad shape or not. He ran down the halls going left and right, knowing where everything is. As he turned toward the last hall he saw Aizen and Gin. Both the two men were walking down the hall, so their backs were turned to him. Ulquiorra walked toward Aizen. He started to interrupt, but quickly covered his self as he overheard the conversation between the two.

"I am almost done with my fellow espada, and I admit I have grown tired and weary of them. They're too weak. I'll have to make new and improved espada's, ones that aren't worn out. Of course that means that the other espada's will have to 'go' but it's not like they're of any use to me anymore," Aizen said.

"I knew from the beginning that it would come to that," Gin said.

Aizen, had been using the espada for his own use, and was going to dispose and get rid of them when he was finished. He could hear chuckling coming from Gin as they went on. He couldn't believe his master; the one he trusted the most had betrayed him. He felt a unfamiliar ache in his chest, but didn't know what was wrong. After quietly sneaking away so that nobody would hear him, or sense him, Ulquiorra ran as fast as he could to the outside of Las Noches. He quickly conjured up a Garganta. Ulquiorra had then escaped Hueco Mundo, and sent himself to the world of the living. (Carelessly thinking for once).

**Back at the Soul Society**

"Sir, we've just picked up an unusual spiritual pressure" the random tracker called out. He looked around, but nobody spared a glance. Usually it would probably be a strong hollow, so Akon and everybody just blew it off, having more important things to do. The tracker felt he'd give Akon the extra info. "Its spiritual pressure is of that of a…captain level shinigami!"The tracker said. Akon and everybody else in the room turned their heads to face the tracker. "We've been tracking where all the high level arrancar were, how's it possible that one escaped?" Akon questioned. " I don't know, It just appeared in the world of the living!" he continued. Akon stood up and quickly scanned the report. His eyes quickly widened as he recognized the spiritual pressure. "It's...an...Arrancar! Send in the Tsuyoi reinforcements(Tsuyoi-Strong).

Soon after Ulquiorra was found, the soul society sent as many people as they could after him. The soul society captured him (even though he didn't restrain or fight back) and questioned him about his movements toward the human world. Ulquiorra had told them about Aizen's plans and secretes, not caring what happened to him anymore. When they were done with what they need to know, they then were puzzled what to do with him. He didn't seem to be a threat to them, but they didn't quite trust him. They thought about taking his powers. They monitored him under surveillance cameras, until after the war was over and all was done. When all participants (even if they weren't soul reapers) of the war gathered for the meeting, _set up_ by the head captain, they tried to figure out what to do with this predicament.

First Soi Fon, Kurotsuchi, and Byakuya suggested he be executed. Then protests came from the other side of the room, from Orihime, Urahara, Yoroichi, and Matsumoto saying that just because he was hollow didn't mean he should be killed. Eventually they had decided at the least, no more execution. Urahara suggested that he should be put under watch in the world of the living.

"He could be under care and watch by someone the Soul Society trusts," Urahara suggested. Yamamoto stood there for a minute before speaking.

"Very well, he will be sent into the world of the living, and put on watch by someone in this room,"

The head captain had concluded to send him off into the human world, with extra watch out for a month. (Yes, a MONTH! That's the time period you human teenagers get grounded!) After a great deal of time looking, they found a perfect place he would stay for a while. Yep that's right. Ichigo's place. Ichigo had yelled, screamed, and protested to his extent, until he couldn't anymore. But it was decided. He would be staying at Ichigo's place.

"Hell, why do I get stuck babysitting anyway!" he yelled at Urahara.

"Because you're the only one who could deal with his temper and not kill him besides me, and I'm very busy at the moment with a new _invention!"_ he said with his cheerful little voice. So now Ichigo was stuck dealing with Ulquiorra.

I hope you like chapter 1. Review if you want and I'll see when I can update more.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two everybody! I edited this not long after I updated chapter 1. So...Enjoy!

* * *

_I ran through the halls of hueco mundo, hearing voices come from them. The voices slowly got louder as I ran faster. The noise was penetrating into my skull. I turned a corner, not worrying about where I was going. My feet came to a halt, as I came upon a dark figure. The voices stopped. _

"_Ulquiorra, I'm glad I caught up to you, I didn't finish speaking," Aizen said with his playful look. Ulquiorra wanted nothing to do with him. Ulquiorra give him a malicious gaze and turned the other direction to find an escape route. "Ulquiorra, if you think you can just run out on me then you're certainly becoming arrogant," Aizen warned. Ulquiorra didn't listen. He continued to run down the corridor._

"_I told you, it's no use in running, my arrogant espada," Aizen grabbed the handle of the sword, and swiftly pulled it out. _

_With a swift move of the sword, and a raging fire, a painful surge shot into Ulquiorra's back._

"Ulquiorra!" Ichigo yelled. Ulquiorra slowly opened his eyes. Ichigo was on top of him rather awkwardly. His hands were on his shoulders. He had been shaking him for quite a while now, judging on how red his shoulders were. 'I thought he was dead for a minute,' Ichigo thought. He released Ulquiorra stood up. Ulquiorra took a good look at himself. He was sweaty, and he looked more pale than usual (and that's pale!). 'It must have been a dream,' He thought. Ulquiorra was relived it was just a dream, but he wouldn't let Ichigo know that.

"Are you ok?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm fine," Ulquiorra responded a little too quickly.

Ulquiorra slowly got up from the small mattress. He almost tripped but regained his balance just in time. He stumbled down the hallway and made his way downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Ichigo asked as he followed Ulquiorra down the steps.

"Now that this body needs nutrition, it would be smart to eat something," He answered.

"Ulquiorra," Ichigo said again as he trailed down the steps and followed Ulquiorra. "Are you sure you're ok. If not then I need to know so I can let the soul-"

"I am fine. I don't need help from you or the Soul Society," Ulquiorra said with a cold glare.

"Look, it's my job right now to make sure your safe, and don't cause any trouble," Ichigo said, raising his voice.

"And I'm telling you nothing's wrong, even if it was I would be a fool to take help from trash like you,"

Ichigo had been pushed to the edge. He was tired of dealing with the former espada, and the day had just begun. He grabbed Ulquiorra's collar and raised him up off the floor.

"Listen! I've had enough of you and it hasn't even been 24 hours yet!" Ichigo yelled, each word making him angrier. "I'm trying to show respect and trying to be nicer, but you're pushing me to the edge!" Ichigo yelled in his face.

Ulquiorra could feel the train being put on his chest. Ulquiorra didn't see why Ichigo was making such a fuss. He just wanted him to leave him alone and continue on with his useless life. They didn't like each other, so why feel the need to act like it? 'Only trash feels the need to do that' Ulquiorra thought.

"I don't see a reason to pretend to show respect, when I don't have any for you," Ulquiorra explained.

Ulquiorra felt Ichigo's grip tighten for a second, and then loosen instantly. He let go of Ulquiorra and put him back on the floor.

"Fine, you don't have to disrespect me. But when they hop your sorry ass back to the Soul Society, because you were proven to be not trustable, just remember, you don't need my help," Ichigo chocked out. The anger was clear on his face. He looked like he could split Ulquiorra in two, if it wasn't for the little bit of restrain he had. Ichigo opened the fridge, got a Nutri-bar out, closed the fridge forcefully and went upstairs.

"Humans and their forceful attitude," Ulquiorra said. He didn't care about Ichigo's anger, he didn't even like him. Little did Ulquiorra know, he would need Ichigo later on.

Did you enjoy the chapter? I hope so, don't forget to review if you can. Also ask questions if needed, or give advise on what you would like to happen. Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I finally finished the update. I couldn't figure out where a good stopping point would be, so I just...oh you'll see. Tell me If you like the story so far or not. Sometimes I don't like the stories myself. I have a habit of not describing the moments enough in the story, only coming out with like 400 word or a bit more. I also have a habit of deleting the stories I don't think are good..so...yea. Rate and review!

* * *

"_Fine, you don't have to disrespect me. But when they hop your sorry ass back to the Soul Society, because you were proven not to be trustful, just remember, you don't need my help," Ichigo choked out. The anger was clear on his face. He looked like he could split Ulquiorra in two, if it wasn't for the bit of restrain he had. Ichigo opened the fridge, got a Nutri-bar out, closed the fridge forcefully and went upstairs. _

"_Humans and their forceful attitude," Ulquiorra said. He didn't care about Ichigo's anger, he didn't even like him. Little did Ulquiorra know, he would need Ichigo later on._

* * *

Ulquiorra went into the fridge and grabbed the other nutria-bar from the fridge. He quickly sat down and ate it. After the small 'argument', if that's what you would call it, Ulquiorra walked upstairs and into Ichigo's room, where he was sitting on his bead. He had a big purple book that read, 'Mathematics' on it, and piles of paper to top it. Out of all the papers, Ichigo had one in his hand, paying more attention to it. Ulquiorra focused in on the piece of paper he was working on.

"What's that?" he said, feeling curious of the matter.

"Why do you care?" Ichigo asked carelessly. Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes at Ichigo. He showed no intentions of leaving, so after a few minutes he spoke.

"It's homework. I have to complete it for school. You should be aware of what a school is."Ulquiorra walked up to Ichigo. Ulquiorra looked around awkwardly, and got bared really quickly (yes, even Ulquiorra can get bored). He looked back up at Ichigo and gathered his thoughts back together before asking.

"Kurosaki, do you possibly own a novel, or biography book I could use time up with, seeing as this house doesn't distract me?" Ichigo looked up at Ulquiorra and smirked.

"Well then, why don't you go to the library and find one? Don't worry, you can leave the house. There's a tracking device inside of you anyway." Ichigo said before turning back to his work.

"Where is the library, and don't I need to exchange something for the book?" he asked. Ichigo looked up once more with a slight frown of annoyance. "Look, you said that you didn't want or need any help from me, now you don't have to worry about it,"

"You are the one who is suppose to provide information about things I need to know, and the expenses for necessity needs,"

"Books aren't a necessity," Ichigo threw back.

"Yes they are. If I can't read, then I won't be able to intellectually entertain myself, and when that happens, I won't be on the level of intellect I am now," he said, as he narrowed is eyes at Ichigo. He was focusing on his work. He wasn't paying attention at him at all. "Kurosaki, you are beginning to get on my nerves," Still nothing. Ulquiorra ran down the stairs and slammed Ichigo's door leaving the house. "He'll come around," Ichigo said, looking out the window, watching Ulquiorra head the opposite direction of the Library.

Ulquiorra walked down the street feeling annoyed. That piece of trash was so immature. He said that he didn't need his help, but he didn't mean it like that. "This is ludicrous," he said. He didn't want to be a dependent person, or to rely on anyone, but it seems for now he would have to. Maybe he should act a little less cold to the boy. "Why should I?" he asked himself. He never wanted to experience human emotions EVER.

"Emotions are for trash," he thought once more. "Why should-," his thoughts came to a halt as he felt a strong spiritual pressure. Then he heard a familiar screech. It was hard to miss. A thick clear spiritual pressure, that almost made Ulquiorra dizzy.

"RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ulquiorra turned around and gasped. "Hollow!"

The hollow let out another roar and swung his arm towards Ulquiorra, almost grabbing him. He jumped out-of-the-way and managed to only scrape his shoulder. The hollows hand crashed on the pavement. Ulquiorra tumbled on the ground, Lying there helplessly. 'I can't defeat it in my current state, I'm as powerless as a human,' he thought wildly.

The hollow went in for another grab, this time successfully swopping up Ulquiorra. 'Shit!' he thought. 'How can I die so easily after what's happened?' he said. He closed his eyes, letting the dizziness and pain in. The pain slowly subsided. He saw black.

* * *

It was a blur, but Ulquiorra could make out two figures, both with a scarlet type of hair, but other than that, there was only a yellow glow around him. He hadn't been aware of his surroundings, but he could tell he was on a soft carpet floor, and that he was dirty. As he became more aware, he came in contact of the figures. He turned slowly toward one, not wanting to open anymore wounds, since they were still healing.

"Kurosaki?" he tested to make sure it was him, seeing as his vision was still blurred.

"Yea, I'm here," he answered back. He turned is attention to beside Kurosaki, to where is Zanpaktou was lying. 'He's still in his shinigami form,' he thought. Then he turned to the other person in the room.

"Woman?" he tested. "Yes?" she answered, standing straight up immediately, not that it was necessary.

Ulquiorra tried to slowly lift off the grown, not trying to hurt himself more. He was able to barely sit up in a cross position.

"Ulquiorra-sama! Don't strain yourself!" Orihime said, slight concern on her face.

"I'm fine," He said, trying to convince the both of them. Ichigo looked out the window of the apartment they were in.

"Well the hollows gone, and you seem to be almost healed. We can go back to my place in a few minutes," Ichigo said plainly. That's when Ulquiorra really took a look around. He was in a small flat (smaller than Ichigo's house). It was a simple decorative space, with a small kitchen, dining room/living room, and a narrow hallway that cut down the middle. They were currently in the living room. Orihime and Ichigo were sitting on the small sofa, while Ulquiorra was laid out on the floor.' I'm on the floor while their sitting on the couch like I'm a dog?" Ulquiorra asked himself.

" I didn't want to get blood on Orihime's couch," Ichigo said, noticing the look on Ulquiorra's face. He took a look at himself. His shirt white shirt was stained with blood. Then he thought about what Ichigo just said.

"This is the woman's house?" He asked. Ichigo's face tensed.

"Call her by her name will you," He said, annoyed. Ulquiorra started again.

"This is Inoue's home?" he said successfully.

"Yea, she was close by and after I defeated the hollow, you were pretty injured, so I thought I'd stop by," Ichigo said.

Ulquiorra looked at Ichigo, and for the first time, Ulquiorra showed a small and barely noticeable grin. "Thank you, Kurosaki," he mumbled. Ichigo grinned back at him, and gave him a rough and painful slap on the back, sending pricks down Ulquiorra's spine. "No problem. Let's just go," He said, before getting off the couch. "Thanks for helping us Inoue," he said before giving her a peck on the cheek, causing a small blush to form on her face. "No problem Kurosaki-kun!" She said, trying to sound enthusiastic. Ichigo grabbed Ulquiorra by his left arm, picked him up off the ground, and rushed him out of the house, after saying goodnight to Orihime.

* * *

Like I said, I can't judge my own stories. Rate and Review, and tell me what you think.

-Bleach1112


End file.
